Yugioh does Karaoke Again!
by Jia-BlackHoleSun
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang does karaoke, complete with arguments, death threats from fangirls, and help of other authors! It's the end of this fic as we know it, and there was much rejoicing. In other words, final chapter up.
1. Joey does Chicago!

A/N: Hi everyone! For those of you who were reading my last fanfic, I lost all inspiration. My apologies. Of course, it's not likely anyone was reading that,so, why do I bother? So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and Faith owns herself, and I don't own any of the songs in this, and I don't own Macavity, who will likely show up in chapter two. You will now read Macavity's and Hope-chan's stories. I would like to thank Macavity, Faith, Yu-Gi-Oh, and My Chicago soundtrack for inspiration. On to the story.  
  
Memo to: Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Faith, Macavity, and everyone having a connection to said persons: Jia has bought a bar/karaoke hall. The persons listed above are invited to help me celebrate the grand opening. Blabbity blah.  
  
(4:30 Saturday, before the big opening)  
  
Kaiba: Jia, how exactly did you get enough money to buy this place?  
  
Jia: Ummm.. Borrowed it from you.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!?  
  
Jia: You're a multibillionaire! I didn't think you'd notice a couple hundred thousand missing!  
  
(Jia notices look on Kaiba's face and starts running.)  
  
(8:00 that night. Jia has gotten away from Kaiba, and Faith is emceeing the show)  
  
Faith: Hello everyone! Welcome to the grand opening of Jia's karaoke bar. Do I have any volunteers to go first?  
  
Serenity: Um, Faith? Mai, Joey and I were signed up to go first.  
  
Faith: * Checks paper * Hey, you were! Well, here's Joey, Mai, and Serenity doing "all I Care About is Love" from the movie Chicago!  
  
Girls:  
  
We want Joey  
  
Give us Joey  
  
J. O. Single E. Y.  
  
We're all his  
  
He's our kind of a guy  
  
And ooh what luck  
  
'Cause here he is...  
  
Joey:  
  
Is everybody here?  
  
Is everybody ready?  
  
Hit it!  
  
I don't care about expensive things  
  
Cashmere coats, diamond rings  
  
Don't mean a thing  
  
All I care about is love  
  
That's what I'm here for   
  
Girls: That's what he's here for  
  
Joey: I don't care for wearing silk cravats  
  
Ruby studs, satin spats  
  
Don't mean a thing  
  
All I care about is love  
  
Girls:  
  
All he cares about is love  
  
Joey: Give me two  
  
Eyes of blue  
  
Softly saying, "I need you"  
  
Let me see her standin' there  
  
And honest, mister, I'm a millionaire  
  
I don't care for any fine attire  
  
Vanderbilt might admire  
  
No, no, not me  
  
All I care about is love  
  
Girls:  
  
All he cares about is love  
Joey:  
  
It may sound odd  
  
But all I care about is love  
  
Girls:  
  
That's what I'm here for That's for he's here for  
  
Joey: Honest to God  
  
All I care about is love  
  
Girls:  
  
All he cares about is love  
  
Joey: Show me long golden hair  
  
Flowin' down, about to there  
  
Let me see  
  
Her runnin' free  
  
Keep your money, that's enough for me  
  
I don't care for drivin' Packard cars  
  
Or using long buck cigars  
  
No, no, not me  
  
All I care about is  
  
Doin' the guy in  
  
Who's pickin', on you  
  
Twistin' the wrist  
  
That's turnin' the screw  
  
All I care about is love  
  
Girls:  
  
All he cares about is love  
  
Audience: * claps, shouts, etc. You know the drill. *  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
Security guy: Mr. Kaiba? The authoress wishes to see you backstage.  
  
Kaiba: Why? She should be fearing for her life, she stole 500 thousand from me!  
  
Guard: Don't ask questions, Just please come with me.  
  
A/n: So did ya like the first chapter? I already have more planned, but I need suggestions! Please R+R! 


	2. Yami Sings! Macavity Appears!

A/n: Hey peoples! Didn't think I'd be back so soon, did ya? First of all, I'd like to thank my first reviewer, sesshomaru! Don't worry; there will be more Kaiba. Now, for the disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I don't own Cats, T.S. Elliot, Andrew Lloyd Weber, or the poem "Macavity the Mystery cat". I don't own Faith. Last but very important: I don't own Macavity, who shows up in this chapter. She owns herself and I am using her penname in here with her permission. Oh, and she helped write the part with her in it. Now that we're done with the boring stuff, on to the fic! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *When we last saw Kaiba, he was being dragged backstage by a security guard. * Kaiba: What do you want now? Going to tell me that you stole a few million from me for a vacation in Rio? Jia: * Glares* No. Anyway, I just borrowed that money. I'll pay you back eventually. You are going to sing next. Kaiba: What? Jia: Are you hard of hearing? I said you are gong to sing next. Kaiba: * muttering* The morons I put up with. Jia: I heard that. Kaiba: Give me one good reason for me to sing. Jia: I have three. I have the incredibly morbid and embarrassing first chapter in this notebook. I could publish this. I could make these papers-* waves folder in the air*- on that "secret little branch" of Kaiba co. Kaiba: What the- where'd you get those? Jia: Your office in Kyoto, top left drawer, at the same time I borrowed the money. Stop interrupting. And last but not least, I'm the Author. I could put you in a dog suit if I wanted! Kaiba: you WOULDN"T! Jia: And that's why you're going to sing. * Meanwhile, onstage.*  
  
* Backstage* *A puff of purple smoke appears. There's a bout of coughing offstage*  
  
Puff of Purple Smoke: HIEEE!  
  
Faith: Who are you, and what are you doing onstage?  
  
Macavity: I'm Macavity. I'm looking for Jia.  
  
Faith: Um, I think she's backstage, arguing with Seto.  
  
Macavity: Sweetness! * Goes backstage* Oh, Seto-chan...  
  
Faith: ok then. So * Holds up card* How much do I hear for this Gemini twins card?  
  
* Backstage*  
  
Macavity: I ARRIVE!  
  
Jia: Hi Macavity!  
  
Macavity: Hiya! What were you arguing with my Seto about? ...Seto-chan! Where do you think *you're* going?! * Flying-tackle-Glomps Seto, who was trying to sneak away*  
  
Seto: Oof. Macavity, what have you been eating, bricks?!  
  
Jia: He wouldn't sing. Which gives me an idea.  
  
* Uses author powers to summon Yami*  
  
Yami: *grumbles* They always poof me in right when I'm in the shower-- AAUGH! Oh, hi, Macavity.  
  
Macavity: YAMI!!!! * Attempts to flying-tackle-glomp Yami but-*  
  
Jia: Yami, You're going to sing the song "Macavity" From Cats, for our special guest here.  
  
Macavity: ...I'm a special guest? Wow! I feel...special!  
  
Yami: I am?! When did I agree to this?! I demand to see my lawyer! I have rights, you know!  
  
Macavity: No, you don't. This is Jia's story. Jia: Besides, I'M your lawyer!  
  
Yami: I refuse! I am *so* not going to sing!  
  
Jia: * holds up duct tape * Yes you are.  
  
Yami: O_O ok. * Onstage * Faith: And the Harpies' feather duster goes to the blond in the really tight shirt! Mai: YAY! Jia: Fae, we have an actual singer now, the Auction will have to stop for a bit. Faith: Fine. Who's singing? Jia: Yami is. Faith: OK. What's he singing? Jia: Macavity, from the musical Cats. Faith: All righty then. Ladies and Gentlemen, Here's Yami, singing Macavity! Yami: * Grumbles * I cant believe I'm doing this. *normal * This is for our special guest tonight, Macavity! Macavity's a Mystery Cat: he's called the Hidden Paw--  
  
For he's the master criminal who can defy the Law.  
  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair:  
  
For when they reach the scene of crime--Macavity's not there! Macavity, Macavity, there's no on like Macavity,  
  
He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity.  
  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare,  
  
And when you reach the scene of crime--Macavity's not there!  
  
You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air--  
  
But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there! Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin;  
  
You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in.  
  
His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly doomed;  
  
His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed.  
  
He sways his head from side to side, with movements like a snake;  
  
And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake. Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity,  
  
For he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity.  
  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square--  
  
But when a crime's discovered, then Macavity's not there! He's outwardly respectable. (They say he cheats at cards.)  
  
And his footprints are not found in any file of Scotland Yard's.  
  
And when the larder's looted, or the jewel-case is rifled,  
  
Or when the milk is missing, or another Peke's been stifled,  
  
Or the greenhouse glass is broken, and the trellis past repair--  
  
Ay, there's the wonder of the thing! Macavity's not there! And when the Foreign Office finds a Treaty's gone astray,  
  
Or the Admiralty lose some plans and drawings by the way,  
  
There may be a scrap of paper in the hall or on the stair--  
  
But it's useless to investigate--Macavity's not there!  
  
And when the loss has been disclosed, the Secret Service say:  
  
"It must have been Macavity!"--but he's a mile away.  
  
You'll be sure to find him resting, or a-licking of his thumbs,  
  
Or engaged in doing complicated long division sums. Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity;  
  
There never was a Cat of such deceitfulness and suavity.  
  
He always has an alibi, or one or two to spare:  
  
And whatever time the deed took place--MACAVITY WASN'T THERE!  
  
And they say that all the Cats whose wicked deeds are widely known  
  
(I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone)  
  
Are nothing more than agents for the Cat who all the time  
  
Just controls their operations: the Napoleon of Crime!  
  
**Backstage again** Jia: Kaiba, you sing or I'll use the duct tape treatment on you, plus the things I mentioned earlier. Do you REALLY want that? Kaiba: Ok, fine. *Mutters * what a - Jia: Hey, keep the PG rating! Kaiba: So, what do I sing? Jia: You choose! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n: So, What will Kaiba san be singing? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Remember, if you cant say something nice, at least say something constructive. 


	3. Kaiba sings and Jia is chased by fangirl...

A/N: HELLO PEOPLES! Well, I'm back, and it took me long enough, didn't it?  
If you've got song ideas, tell me in a review or E-mail me!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! ALL I OWN IS A CD PLAYER AND SOME BLANK  
TAPES! AAAAAAARGH!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When we last left our Heroes.  
"Jia: Kaiba, you sing or I'll use the duct tape treatment on you, plus  
the things I mentioned earlier. Do you REALLY want that?  
Kaiba: Ok, fine. *Mutters * what a -  
Jia: Hey, keep the PG rating!  
Kaiba: So, what do I sing?"  
Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, Today you find out the answer! Enjoy.  
* Onstage *  
Jia: FAE! We have another singer!  
Fae: Finally! Who is it?  
Jia: The one, the only, the arrogant-  
Kaiba: Hey! My fangirls are going to kill you for that.  
Jia: Tch. Like I care. Seto Kaiba!  
* Jia shoves Kaiba onstage*  
Faith: Well, I do believe that was enough introduction. What're you going  
to sing?  
Kaiba: * Thinks for a minute. While He's thinking, Joey starts humming  
the Jeopardy Theme song* "Staring at the Sun", By Offspring. And I'm  
going to get you one of these days, you stupid Chihuahua. Just as soon as  
I get the Author of this story...  
Faith: Ok then. Have fun, Mr. Kaiba.  
Kaiba: (Really sarcastically) Sure, I'll have Tons of fun with this.  
Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them  
  
If I seem bleak  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I can't disconnect  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
Of the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
  
When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying  
  
Though you hear me  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
Audience: Yaaaay!  
* Kaiba walks offstage muttering *  
* Backstage*  
Kaiba: Jia, I hate you and I hope you know that.  
Jia: Oh, what are you going to do, sic your fangirls on me?  
Kaiba: Good idea, actually. *Shouting* Ow, what did you hit me for?  
* Ten thousand Kaiba fangirls suddenly appear with torches and swords*  
Fangirl: Where is that little wench that hit Kaiba?  
Kaiba: Right over there. * Points at Jia*  
Jia: .Shiest.  
* All ten thousand fangirls start running after Jia*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Well then, we have a bit of a predicament, don't we? We have nobody  
who will sing and our author is being chased by an angry mob. Don't worry;  
this will be resolved!  
A Huge THANK YOU to Faith, for emceeing and letting me use the idea for  
this song and sending the Lyrics. Also a thank you to Macavity for letting  
me use her Likeness, Giving me the idea, and sending me my own Chibi Ryou!  
Much love to both of you!  
Please review! 


	4. Jia escapes andPEGASUS sings?

Faith: Well, ladies, gentlemen, and faithful readers, as our author is  
currently being chased by Kaiba's fangirls-  
Jia: *running by* HEEEELLLP!  
Faith: -I'll be taking over author duties for the time being. I don't own  
Yu-Gi-Oh. Neither does Jia. As a matter of fact, It's likely you don't  
either!  
Jia: * running by in the opposite direction* Fae, just get on with it!  
Faith: Fine. And neither of us own Simon and Garfunkel. Happy?  
Jia: * running unless noted otherwise* Yes, Thank you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* Backstage*  
Jia: * holding up one of Kaiba's trench coats and a flamethrower * Ok, none  
of you move, or the trench coat gets it!  
Fangirl 1,035: Not the trench coat!  
Fangirl 1: Ok, We'll lay off on one condition: you return the coat to us  
first.  
Jia: * shrugs * Kay. * Throws coat into crowd. The entire 20,000 strong  
fangirl horde (Including some from Japan) dives onto the coat in hopes to  
get a piece of it. *  
Jia: that worked well. * Walks onstage* Fae, I escaped. You can go back to  
Emceeing now.  
Faith: Cool.  
* Sound of a door creaking open *  
Tristan (hey, had to have him say something!): What was that?  
Jia: The sound of a door creaking open. Weren't you reading along?  
???????: I heard there was a Duel Monsters card auction going on here. Am I  
too late?  
Jia: Unfortunately, you are, Mr. Pegasus. It's a karaoke competition now.  
Pegasus: Yay, I love karaoke! ///^_\\\\ ( I love that little smilie!)  
Jia: Shiest, I thought that would get rid of him. Well, do you want to go  
next?  
Pegasus: Okay! * Grins really big*  
Jia: .Have you been in Grandpa's closet again?  
Grandpa: Hey!  
Pegasus: Nope. I discovered Yugi's Pixie-stix Stash!  
Yugi: Nooooooo.  
Pegasus: So anyway, I'm going to sing now!  
Cecelia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecelia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
  
Cecelia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecelia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home  
  
Making love in the afternoon with Cecelia  
Up in my bedroom  
I got up to wash my face  
When I come back to bed  
Someone's taken my place  
  
Cecelia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecelia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home  
  
Jubilation, she loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and die laughing,  
Jubilation, she loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and die laughing  
Cecelia, you're breaking my heart  
you're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecelia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home  
  
Pegasus fans around the world: Awwwwww.  
Mokuba: * taking hands off ears* Is it over, big brother? .Big brother?  
Where are you?  
Yugi: My pixie-stix! Why, Pegasus, why??  
Jia: * talking very fast* Ok folks, tonight's celebration is over, so lets  
say goodbye to tonight's Special guest, Pegasus!  
Pegasus: * walks out the door*  
Faith: And let's give a big hand to Jia, who successfully faked Pegasus out  
just now!  
Audience: *huge cheer*  
Joey: Yug, If ya stop crying, I'll buy you a brand new stash of Pixie-stix!  
Yugi: IT'S NOT THE SAME!!! *sniff* can I go next?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, I escaped, and now Yugi's going to sing. Where has Kaiba gone? All  
this and MORE, in the next installment of.* heroic music* Yu-Gi-Oh does  
Karaoke Again! 


	5. Yugi and the Pixie Lament

A/N: I'M BAAACK! MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry it took so long, but I lacked  
inspiration  
since nobody reviewed. (Hint, Hint.) Now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, karaoke  
isn't mine, and I don't even WANT to own the A*Teens, It was Macavity's  
idea * many thank you's! *. I was desperate! The next few chapters will  
come much faster, Promise. That is, if I decide to write them. Read the  
note at the end of the chapter.  
  
Yugi: Can I go next? *Sniffle*  
Jia: Will you stop crying over the Pixie stixs?  
Yugi: Ummm.Ok.  
Jia: Then yes. You have to do the introduction yourself, though. I have to  
find Faith.  
Mokuba: Can you find Seto, too? He's missing.  
Jia: * Thinks for a second* Aw, She isn't doing what I think she's doing.  
She isn't.  
Mokuba: What is she doing?  
Jia: You don't want to know, Young Mokuba. *Goes backstage*  
Yugi: *goes onstage*  
I'd like to dedicate this next song to my fallen Pixie Stixs. I'll never  
forget you! NEVER!  
  
I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground  
  
cuz you make me go out of my way  
crossing the line making my say what I have in mind  
  
You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
  
I got a sweet and fine taste for you  
It might me too obvious but  
I can't help my self from what I do  
  
cuz you make me go out of my way  
crossing the line  
making my say what I have in mind  
  
You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
Audience: *Blink blink*  
Joey: Was that A*teens?  
Tristan: I think it was.  
Joey: You know this how?  
Tristan: I used to listen to them, when I was *Thinks a moment* nine.  
Joey: Ah.  
* Backstage*  
Jia: Faith. FAITH!  
*Muffled voices are heard from a nearby broom closet*  
Faith: Think she noticed we left?  
Kaiba: Well, considering she's shouting your name at the top of her lungs  
and doesn't sound happy, probably.  
Jia: *opens the broom closet and discovers Faith and Kaiba* Faith, in case  
you've forgotten, you have Emcee duties. Could you please GET ONSTAGE?  
*Notices Kaiba's face* Fae, tell me that's not your lipstick on Kaiba's  
face.  
Faith: OK, that's not my lipstick on Seto's face. *Whispering* I thought we  
had more time than that.  
Jia: *Hands Kaiba one of those packaged wet napkin things* Clean yourself  
up before Mokuba sees.  
Mokuba: Big brother, why do you have black lipstick all over your face?  
Jia: AAAAAAAARGH!  
Kaiba: I'll explain later, Mokuba.  
*Kaiba and Mokuba leave*  
Jia: Yanno, all the fangirls are going to be on you.  
Faith: Oh? Who's writing the fic?  
Jia: Me. * thinks* AAAAARGH!  
  
And there's the end of chapter 5. I got NO reviews for the last chapter, so  
I don't know if anyone read it. So, if nobody reviews this chapter within  
two weeks (June 26), the story gets frozen. I don't care what it says.  
Flame it, for all I care. Just let me know somebody is reading this. 


	6. Yami Bakura mocks the author Oh dear

A/N: Holy Guacamole with extra salsa! I got reviews!  
Yami Bakura: Wow! It's a Miracle.  
Just for that, you're doing the Disclaimer and singing in this chapter, But  
not at the moment. I have reviews to respond to.  
Mau Hiroshi: Sure, you can request a song. Just E-mail it to me and,  
remember, there are no guarantees that it'll show up. Glad you liked it!  
Head of Kupo Corp: Glad you're so enthusiastic about the story! I wasn't  
really planning to have any more authors to show up. The only reason I had  
Macavity show up is because she gave me the idea. I really hope you  
understand. And on the request: I love that song, but I have a song planned  
for both those guys. However, I might have them sing twice! Oh, and thank  
you SO much for the Kaiba plushies.  
Now, Oh high and Mighty Yami Bakura, The disclaimer.  
Yami Bakura: No. I won't. I don't see why I have to.  
You mocked me.  
Yami Bakura: So?  
You mock the Author, and you get punished. * Shows Big, Pointy knife*  
Yami Bakura: Fine. Jia doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Maroon 5, or the Karaoke Idea.  
Happy?  
Almost. You must sing.  
  
*Backstage*  
Kaiba's Fangirl Horde: You again! First you hurt our Kaiba, and then you  
place him in a closet WITH ANOTHER GIRL! You must pay!  
Jia: Look, do you stampede after Kaiba bashers?  
KFG: Sometimes.  
Jia: Do you attack those who write Seto/Isis stories?  
KFG: Not often.  
Jia: How about Seto/Serenity stories?  
KFG: No.  
Jia: THEN WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME??  
KFG: *shrugs* you hurt our Seto.  
Jia: Most of the Kaiba bashers hurt him much worse. *Hands slip of paper to  
the Horde* Here, go bug these people for a chapter or two.  
KFG: Ok. *Charges away*  
Jia: Glad that's over.  
Faith: Hey Jia, Who's singing next?  
Jia: Yami Bakura is. He mocked me, so he has to sing.  
Faith: Fun. Which closet are you keeping him in?  
Jia: The one slightly to the left of the girl's dressing room. Oh, can you  
get the bunny ears off him before he sings?  
Faith: Bunny ears?  
Jia: Well, I had to put them somewhere.  
Faith: Good point.  
Yami Bakura: *now coming out of the closet (yes, I do know what that sounds  
like.)* I'm going to kill you for that!  
Jia: Join the club. Everyone wants to kill me these days. It's all a matter  
of who gets to me first.  
Faith: Scary thought, Isn't it?  
Jia: Not really.  
*Meanwhile, Onstage*  
Tristan and Duke Devlin (How did he get there? I don't know): Rock, Paper,  
Scissors!  
Tristan: Ha! I win again. Pay up, Devlin!  
Duke: *sighs* Fine. *starts counting pixie-stix into Tristan's hand*  
  
Faith: Uh, boys, time to get offstage, we have a singer!  
Duke: Already?  
Faith: What do you mean, already? I've been backstage for an Hour!  
Tristan: Fine. *Grabs Devlin's coat and drags him offstage*  
Faith: Takes care of that, Now, Time for another song by a Yami! Here's  
Yami Bakura singing, *pause* what are you singing?  
Yami Bakura: *whispers in Faith's ear*  
Faith: Ah. "Harder to Breathe" By Maroon 5!  
Yami Bakura:  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to f**king tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold   
Jia: Yanno, For a Sadistic, Ancient Egyptian tomb robber who lives in a  
piece of metal, he has really good taste in music.  
Faith: Yup. Hey, how did Devlin get here?  
Jia: I think he walked.  
Faith: why? He has all those fangirls; one of them MUST me able to drive.  
Jia: Got me. Think we can get him to sing?  
Faith: Worth a try.  
_____________________________________________  
And so we end this chapter. People reviewed, so I continued. Now, you shall  
review again! O_0 The face commands you.. 


	7. Duke Sings! Huzzah!

Ryan (from school (based on a real prank call of his)): *walks into room*  
Hello. This is your excuse person, Ryan. Jia cannot be your Authoress today  
because she has been arrested for stealing 3 jars of peanut butter and a  
Jetson's coloring book from the local 7-11, and is now being held in your  
local police station.  
Jia: *off screen* Like hell! Kaiba's fangirls tied me up!  
Faith: I thought you distracted them.  
Jia: Apparently that didn't work, did it?  
Faith: Guess not. *Goes to untie Jia*  
Jia: Hey Ryan, can you do the disclaimer?  
Ryan: Nah, I have people to blackmail. *Walks off*  
Jia: *walks onstage* Ok then. I don't own YuGiOh, Weird Al Yankovic, or  
Faith, and I don't think Ryan even knows I'm using his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jia:Think we can get Devlin to sing?  
Faith: Worth a try. *Grins* I Thought of the perfect song, too.  
Duke: Hey, whatcha doing?  
Jia: Discussing whether you have color contacts or not.  
Duke: *blushes* Of course I don't! My eyes are naturally this green!  
Jia: Suuuuure. Hey, want to sing?  
Duke: How much will you pay me?  
Faith: Information on where Pegasus went after the Duelist Kingdom season.  
Duke: DEAL!  
Jia: Cool. Here's what you have to sing.  
Duke: You're kidding, right?  
Jia: *grinning* Nope.  
Faith: You DO want that information, right?  
Duke: *pauses for a moment, then Sighs* Fine.  
Faith: Excellent. *Goes onstage* Ladies and gentlemen, We have another  
singer! Here's the Dice-obsessed Devlin singing, "Never Met a Person As  
Wonderful As Me" By Weird Al Yankovic!  
Duke: *under his breath* Aargh. *Starts singing*  
Well, I stare at myself in the mirror  
When I wake up every morn  
And I marvel at how great I've been  
Since the day that I was born  
  
I've made so many albums  
I've run out of things to name 'em  
My fans all want to be like me  
And really, who can blame 'em  
  
Teenage groupies all surround me  
I guess I know why  
No one else can match my charm  
Why do they even try  
  
All the girls in college  
Turned me down for other fellas  
But I know why, it seems to me  
They're just insanely jealous  
Who wouldn't be  
  
Some people call it self-indulgence  
But they just don't understand  
That it's hard to be too humble  
When you know that you're so grand  
  
And I'm not trying to say I'm perfect  
I just want you to see  
That I've never met a person  
Who's as wonderful as me  
  
Now, I'm not arrogant or haughty  
And I'm certainly not conceited  
But anyone trying to match my wits  
Is very soon defeated  
  
I'm a marvelous human being  
I'm just one big hunk of man  
Sometimes I have to marvel  
At how very great I am  
  
Some people call it self-indulgence  
But they just don't understand  
That it's hard to be too humble  
When you know that you're so grand  
  
And I'm not trying to say I'm perfect  
I just want you to see  
That I've never met a person  
Who's as marvelous, spectacular  
Fantastic and terrific  
And so very great and wonderful as me!  
Joey: Funny, that suits him perfectly.  
Tristan: Come to think of it, It sounds like Kaiba too.  
Jia: *Sneaks up behind Devlin and hits him in the back of the head*  
Duke: Shit, My contact! *Moves hand from one eye to reveal a not-as-  
vibrantly green eye*  
Jia: HAH! I knew it! Pay up, Faith.  
Faith: Dammit.  
Yugi: Here's your contact.  
Duke: *mumbling* thanks. *Goes to bathroom to pop contact back in*  
Devlin Fangirls Tribe 1(WB tribe): Where's that wench that embarrassed our  
Duke?  
Devlin Fangirls Tribe 2 (Japanese tribe): It's Otogi, how many times must  
we tell you?  
Yami Bakura: Right over there.  
Jia: Shiest, NOT AGAIN!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And so it continues. Now, I have a question for all of you. Should Tristan  
sing next, or should Ryou sing next? Or should I just stop the story right  
here?  
N&N: Hello!  
Those two are Nani and Naze. They reside in my head.  
The face commands you to review again!  
N&N: OBEY THE FACE!  
0_O 


	8. Chapter 8 Title free and proud to be

Greetings, random people from the planet Fanfiction! How were you? Sorry  
for the lack of Updates, lack of inspiration. Due to the fact that one  
person voted to have Ryou sing in this chapter, and there were no votes for  
Tristan.You can guess who's going to sing. I still don't own anyone, or  
anything. I don't even own myself! Depressing.back to the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
*As of now, People have sung, and Devlin is in the bathroom, putting his  
contact lens back in.*  
Jia: Who wants to sing next?  
*Silence*  
Jia: Rephrased, who doesn't want to die today?  
Ryou: I don't! DON'T HURT ME!  
Jia: Aah, I wouldn't hurt you. You're too cute.  
Ryou: Oh, good.  
Jia: You're still going to sing.  
Ryou: Aaugh! Why?  
Jia: Because, It's what I do. *Grins*  
Ryou: Darn you.  
Fae: Well, stop procrastinating and get up here!  
Ryou: Do I hafta? *Pouts*  
Jia: Damned if you don't look cute like that.  
Faith: Jia, you can't reconsider! THINK OF YOUR IMAGE!  
Jia: *gives Faith a look*  
Faith: Whaaaaat?  
Jia: Do I even HAVE an Image?  
Faith: Come to think of it, no. But you should still make him sing.  
Jia: Kay. *Turns to Ryou* Please?  
Ryou: *raises eyebrow* What do you think you are, a Mary Sue?  
Jia: One more remark like that and I smack you.  
Ryou: Will you smack me if I don't sing?  
Jia: No, I get your yami to smack you.  
Ryou: NOOOO! Ok, I'll sing.  
Jia: *grins* I thought you would.  
Ryou: *sticks tongue out at Jia*  
Faith: What are you going to sing, anyway?  
Ryou: I'll leave you to guess after I sing.  
Faith: *raises eyebrow* Okay. Free pixie stix to whoever guesses right!  
Ryou: Riiiight. *Starts to sing*  
|I remember you do you remember |  
|me too |  
|born on the 14th of July the |  
|smell of roses made her cry |  
|and though you're going far |  
|from home rest assured you're |  
|not alone |  
| |  
|'cause I would give everything |  
|that I own |  
|I'd give you my heart and this |  
|skin and these bones |  
|the sun the moon the earth the |  
|sky I'd never even stopped to |  
|wonder why |  
|I would do anything |  
|I would give everything |  
|to be your everything |  
| |  
|it seems like such a long long |  
|time since your body crossed my|  
|mind |  
|but I think that you should |  
|know |  
|it wasn't I who had to go |  
| |  
|'cause I would give everything |  
|that I own |  
|I'd give you my love and this |  
|heart made of stone |  
|the sun the moon the earth the |  
|sky the motorcycle that I like |  
|to ride |  
|I would do anything |  
|I would give everything |  
|to be your everything |  
| |  
|but if ever you should stray |  
|just sing along and I will play|  
| |  
|look into your hands I'm |  
|slipping through them like a |  
|tiny grain of sand |  
| |  
|I remember you do you remember |  
|me too |  
|seems like such a long long |  
|time since I held you near and |  
|called you mine |  
| |  
|'cause I would give everything |  
|that I own |  
|I'd give you my heart and this |  
|skin and these bones |  
|the sun the moon the earth the |  
|sky a brand new car that you |  
|and I could drive |  
|I would do anything |  
|I would give everything |  
|to be your everything |  
|everything |  
Half the Ryou Fangirls: *faint*  
Other half of the Ryou fangirls: WOO! LET ME AT HIM!  
*Meanwhile, back at the.Where are we again? *  
Isis: Oh, I know, I know! PICK ME!  
Malik: Isis, how much sugar have you had today? This hyperness isn't like  
you.  
Isis: I lost count. And I like this song!  
Malik: Okay. Well, back to manipulation. Oy, Yami.*Grins evilly*  
Isis: It was "everything" By Stereofuse!  
*Random applause*  
  
Jia: Give the lady a prize!  
Faith: I have one! *Hands over pixie stix*  
Isis: YAY!  
*Suddenly, there is a loud rumble*  
Jia: *glances outside* Oh dear. Ryou, run. Fast.  
Ryou: Why?  
Jia: Your fangirls are coming.  
Ryou: AIEEE! *Starts running*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What will the fate of our Ryou be? When will the next chapter be? WHY AM I  
ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS?  
Please review! 


	9. Short update, please read

ALERT! ALERT!  
Yes, yes, this has taken me fricken FOREVER to update, and I apologize.  
Now, this next chapter is going to have two, read em, TWO versions. A  
version by yours truly, And a version by the Faeness. Now, I have to TYPE  
the next chapter, so Fae's is coming first. Thank you and Happy New Year!  
--Jia 


	10. Fae's version of chapter 9

Fae: Hello folks, and welcome to Jia's Karaoke bar.I will be writing your  
fic for tonight. It just happens that Jia has asked me to write this one so  
I took upon myself as an honor.ok, enough of that stuff. Seto get over  
here!  
Kaiba: What?  
Fae: You're doing the disclaimer.  
Kaiba: Why can't you?  
Fae: Because I have other things to worry about, now do it now!  
Jia: Is he giving you problems? *Glares at Kaiba*  
Kaiba: *Glares at Jia*  
*Loud noise comes from the hall*  
Kaiba: *Pokes head out side and looks at hundreds of fangirls coming down  
the hall* Uh-oh.I suggest moving to the wall you guys.  
Jia and Fae: Why?  
*Fangirls run in screaming at Jia*  
Fangirl 1: There she is! *Points at Jia*  
Jia: Not again! *Runs out of room with fan girls after her*  
Fae: Well then, with out further ado. Kaiba, Disclaimer.  
Kaiba: *growls* fine.Jia and Fae don't own anything except themselves and  
their crazy ideas.happy now?  
Fae: *grins* yes.you can go now, besides I need to find Duke Devlin and  
make sure he doesn't sue us for that.not that he would *evil grin as she  
walks out into the hall*  
*Jia and Fangirls run down hall*  
Jia: CRAAAAPPPP!!!!  
Fangirl 2: Get back here!  
Fae: *looks at Fangirl 2* Misty?  
Fangirl 2/Misty: Yes?  
Fae: Hey! What are you doing here? You're my sister.  
Misty: So? I must go, sorry; I have to chase Jia for messing with Duke  
Devlin! *Runs off*  
Fae: *shakes head* crazy people.*walks off*  
Mysterious hand: *Pulls her into a closet as she rounds a corner*  
Jia: Urk! *is yoinked into closet*  
Fae: *walks on stage* Good evening people! As of right now we don't have  
any singers.but volunteers are always welcomed!  
*Mokuba walks on stage and whispers in Fae's ear*  
Fae: *stands back up strait* I'm sorry, my mistake we do have a singer.  
Please welcome Tristan!  
Tristan: *walks on stage*  
Fae: Tristan, what will you be singing?  
Tristan: Umm. "Blinded when I see you", By Third Eye Blind.  
Fae: All right then, here's Tristan singing Blinded when I see you.  
Tristan:  
*Blushing* This is dedicated to Serenity Wheeler.  
Just an old friend coming over  
Now to visit you and  
That's what I've become  
I let myself in  
Though I know I'm not supposed to but  
I never know when I'm done  
And I see you fogging up the mirror  
Vapor around your body glistens in the shower  
And I wanna stay right here  
And go down on you for an hour  
Or stay and let the day just fade away  
In a wild dedication  
Take the moment of hope  
And let it run  
Never look back  
At all the damage we have done now  
To each other  
To each other  
To each other  
  
But when I see you  
It's like I'm staring down the sun  
And I'm blinded  
There's nothing left to do  
and still I see you  
  
I never believe that things that they happen for a reason  
And they never go as planned  
I wanted to thank you for a vision that was lost that you returned  
But you're past where you understand  
Now her appetite is blown  
Little else is known  
'cept she's a little angry  
Grabs a towel, looks away  
The heat fades with the day  
And I fall down on what to say  
oh something clean, let me be clever  
Hey oh well, whatever  
But that's not what I mean  
Where we're been has left us burnt still  
I wont turn now from a fight  
You know I'll never win  
  
So when I see you  
you know all the things I've done  
and I am blinded  
Like I'm staring down the sun  
When I see you  
When I see you  
When I see you  
It's like I'm staring down the sun  
Yeah!  
  
(Hey! I'm Blinded!)  
  
Time it passes and it tells us what we're left with  
We become the things we do  
Me, I'm a fool spent from defiance, yeah you got me but  
I didn't give up on you  
But the rest is not a t-shirt or a swan song, no  
Heat is born again and  
It's not easy being me  
When I can't promise I will mend  
Or bend when you believe  
That we are fixed now from our birth  
And I've just fallen back to earth  
Still you know I'll try again  
Cause I believe that we are lucky  
We are golden We have stolen manners in the days when we were one  
  
So when I see you  
In spite of all that we've become  
I'm still blinded  
But I'm still staring down the sun  
When I see you  
When I see you  
When I see you  
When I see you  
Oh yeah  
I'm still staring down the sun  
Oh yeah  
I'm still staring down the sun  
Oh yeah  
Well I'm still staring down the sun  
I'm blinded When I see you  
Serenity: Awww, How sweet! *Kisses Tristan on the nose*  
Tristan: YES! *Faints*  
Fae: And that was Tristan singing Blinded when I See You, and we'll be  
right back after this commercial break!  
Serenity: Since when do we have commercials?  
Joey: Since right now, I guess.  
*Screen appears behind Fae and begins running commercials as Fae steps back  
stage*  
Joey: Woo, Coca-Cola! *falls into soda induced trance*  
Fae: Mokuba! Do you know where Jia is?  
Mokuba: No, come to think of it. I haven't seen her since the Fangirls for  
Duke started running after her.  
Fae: Odd. she normal survives her attacks from the fangirls. Mokuba, you  
make sure that the show runs smoothly while I go try to find her.  
Yami Yugi: Hey Fae? Do you have some polish?  
Fae: For what?  
Yami Yugi: For my millennium puzzle, Serenity spilled Diet Coke on it.  
Fae: Oh, of course. It's right over here in this closet *opens closet door*  
*Jia and Ryou separate*  
Fae: Jia?!  
Jia: Uh..'ello Fae!  
Fae: Jia.tell me you and Ryou weren't in here making out!  
Jia: Hey! You can't yell at me! I own this story AND you did the same thing  
with Kaiba!  
Fae: True.but.Ryou? Man, I figured he was more innocent then that, but you  
know.that's not my business!  
Ryou Bakura: Uhhhh.*Blushes*  
Fae: Listen Jia, YOU have stuff to be doing.after all this is YOUR show.now  
get out of there, you'll have plenty of time to make out with him later!  
*Drags Jia out and closes door with Bakura in it* oops.*opens door lets  
Bakura out and hands Yami Yugi the polish* Jia, now, go and finish up this  
chapter!  
Jia: Fine! *Turns to Yami* I blame you for this!  
Yami: ME? Why?  
Jia: Because, of the four people standing here now, I like you the least.  
Plus, I need a reason for YOUR fangirls to attack me.  
Yami: Fine. *Goes off to polish the puzzle.or something*  
Fae: Besides.I need to go kiss Kaiba and apologize for making him do the  
disclaimer even if he DOES need to do more around here. Oh and you know  
that the Ryou fangirls are going to be after you right?  
Jia: Yes I know Fae.  
Fae: Just thought you might wanted to know *bounces off happily*  
Ryou and Yami Fangirls: GET HER! *and they join the hoard of fangirls  
already chasing Jia*  
Jia: Ahh, back to my daily exercise routine. *Runs*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hello all, it's Jia again! Now, I must clarify a couple of things. First, I  
didn't ask Fae to write this chapter. She offered to write it. Secondly,  
unless I said otherwise, IT WAS HER IDEA! Well, except for what I said to  
get the Yami fangirls after me. That was my idea. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE WAS  
HER IDEA! REALLY!  
Please review! 


	11. MY version of chapter 9

A/N: Yes, yes, took me long enough. So, how ya'll been? Good? Good.  
Ryou: *Still Running from fangirls* AIEEEE!  
Fae: Wow, he got toned since July.  
Jia: Probably all that running.  
Fae: Yeah.  
Jia: So, who should do the disclaimer?  
Fae: Ummm, YAMI!  
Yami: Jia does not own Yu-gi-oh, Fae, or the Barenakedladies. Though I bet  
she wishes she did. Can I go now?  
Jia: Yeah, yeah, fine.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ryou: AIEEEEE! *trips on wire* Uh-oh.  
Fangirl Horde: *Jumps Ryou*  
*Screams are heard, a large cloud of dust and fabric bits fly in the air,  
and the wires get unplugged*  
Yami Bakura: NOOOO! WHO UNPLUGGED THE WIRES?  
Jia: Probably one of the fangirls.  
Random fangirl 109: I got a piece of his boxers!  
Fae: Jia? Should I go get a robe? Or at least a blanket?  
Jia: Probably not a bad idea.  
Fae: *goes to find something to cover Ryou in*  
Fangirl 187: I think we've got all the fabric that he was wearing, LETS GO!  
*fangirl horde evaporates*  
Ryou: *on floor* Owww.  
Jia: Aw jeez. Fae? Could you PLEASE hurry with that robe?  
Fae: Yeah, yeah. *reappears with robe*  
Jia: Thanks. *covers Ryou* Yami Bakura, come get your Hikari to where he  
won't get trampled.  
Yami Bakura: Why don't you do it? I'm kinda busy...  
Jia: With WHAT?  
Yami Bakura: Nothing...  
Jia: Then get your hikari. Now!  
Yami Bakura: Fine... *drags Ryou to another room*  
Jia: Thankee. Now, is anyone up to following that interesting event?  
*silence*  
Jia: Then I guess I'll have to volunteer someone. How about... You. Way in  
the back there, with the trench coat.  
Kaiba: I ALREADY SANG!  
Jia: Not you, behind you.  
Tristan: Me?  
Jia: Yes. Get up here. NOW.  
Tristan: Uh...Okay. *goes up to stage*  
It's the perfect time of year  
Somewhere far away from here  
I feel fine enough, I guess  
Considering everything's a mess.  
There's a restaurant down the street  
Where hungry people like to eat  
I could walk, but I'll just drive  
It's colder than it looks outside.  
  
It's like a dream - you try to remember but it's gone then ya  
Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya  
Try to see the world beyond your front door.  
Take your time cos the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile, when ya  
Realise that with a guy my size it might take a while, just to  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
  
It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn  
And run through with my gym shorts on.  
Take a drink right from the hose  
And change into some drier clothes  
Climb the stairs up to my room  
Sleep away the afternoon.  
  
It's like a dream - you try to remember but it's gone, then ya  
Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya  
Try to see the world beyond your front door.  
  
Take your time cos the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile, when ya  
Realise that with a guy my size it might take a while, just to  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
Pinch Me  
Pinch Me  
Cos I'm still asleep.  
Please God  
Tell Me  
That I'm still asleep  
  
On an evening such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
If I Packed a car and leave this town  
Who'll notice that I'm not around?  
I could hide out under there  
I just made you say 'underwear'  
I could leave but I'll just stay  
All my stuff's here anyway.  
It's like a dream - you try to remember but it's gone, then ya  
Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya  
Try to see the world beyond your front door.  
  
Take your time cos the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile, when ya  
Realise that with a guy my size it might take a while, just to  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
Try to see the world beyond your front door.  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
Crowd: YAAAY!  
Joey: Yay...Where's my coca-cola?  
Mai: Uh, over there?  
Joey: *looks*  
Mai: *drinks Joey's Coca-cola*  
Joey: *turns* HEY!  
Mai: Hey, if you really loved me, You wouldn't mind.  
Joey: *mumbles under his breath*  
Jia: So...Any volunteers?  
*total silence*  
Jia: Anyone...?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And so the silence continues...  
Anyone with ideas, PLEASE TELL ME!  
The next update's coming sooner, I swear! 


	12. It's the end of the fic as we know it, m...

Authors Final note: Wow. Last chapter. Whee. Took me damn long enough. It's  
been fun ,boys and girls, but I must move on to bigger and better things  
now, without the knowledge that I left this, my first expedition into FF.N  
unfinished. Ergo, we have this final chapter.  
Final disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Fae, not Macavity who inspired it all,  
not Yu-Gi-Oh, and not Vertical Horizon, or their song "Best I ever Had."  
  
Jia: looks at watch Holy hell, it's four AM!  
Fae: You sure?  
Jia: See for yourself. Shows watch  
Fae: Huh. LAST CALL, EVERYONE! ANY LAST SINGERS?  
Jia: Um, yeah, that would be me. Walks onstage This is a little farewell  
to you all, it's been fun. Silence No, really, it has.  
So you sailed away   
Into a grey sky morning   
Now I'm here to stay   
Love can be so boring   
  
Nothing's quite the same now   
I just say your name now   
  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
You don't want me back   
You're just the best I ever had   
  
So you stole my world   
Now I'm just a phony   
Remembering the girl   
Leaves me down and lonely   
  
Send it in a letter   
Make yourself feel better   
  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
You don't need me back   
You're just the best I ever had   
  
And it may take some time to   
Patch me up inside   
But I can't take it so I   
run away and hide   
And I may find in time that   
You were always right   
You're always right   
  
So you sailed away   
Into a grey sky morning   
Now I'm here to stay   
Love can be so boring   
  
What was it you wanted?   
Could it be I'm haunted?   
  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
I don't want you back   
You're just the best I ever had   
  
The best I ever had   
Best I ever...   
  
Bows Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and goodnight!  
Wild applause. As the camera that's secretly been filming this whole thing  
pans over the audience, we see Yami and Kaiba having a furious argument  
over a duel, Serenity and Tristan secretly slipping off into a back corner,  
Yugi, Joey, and Tea all applauding, and Malik and Isis having a vicious  
argument over who-knows-what. Fade out  
  
Well, ladies and gentlemen, as I said, it has been great fun, and I wish  
you all a good night! 


End file.
